


Do you regret it?

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Lure Santa Exchange 2011, M/M, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for jacob1206, created by LureSanta - Posted December 15</p><p>Based off of this prompt - Reid and Luke go to a pool party for one of Oakdale's youngest citizens, to the delight a host of female characters (and perhaps a few males) who are also in attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you regret it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacob1206](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jacob1206).



 

“Reid!” Luke called as he walked out of the bathroom in his new swim trunks.  As he walked over to the dresser to pull out a t-shirt he noticed that he hadn’t gotten a response.  “Reid, come on!  We need to go.”

Reid trudged up the stairs to their bedroom regretting that he had agreed to go this party.  Of course if he really thought about it he didn’t really have a choice.  Katie would kill him if he didn’t go to Jacob’s third birthday party but that was if Luke didn’t get to him first.  As he walked into the room Luke was just pulling a t-shirt over his head and Reid moved towards him before he could pull it all the way down wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist.

“Reid.” Luke whined.  “I’m trying to get dressed.  We need to go or we’re going to be late.”  Reid ignored Luke’s whining and instead moved his hands down to the drawstring on Luke’s swim trunks.  Loosening them he slipped his hand inside and stroked up and down a few times. “Ooohhhh…” Reid smirked thinking that he had distracted Luke into not having to go the party but before he knew it Luke was backing away from him, re-tying the string, and pulling his shirt down the rest of the way.  “No time for that.  Now put your trunks on.  I’ll be in the car.” Reid pouted as he watch Luke walk out of the room and mumbled to himself as he took off his jeans and slipped on the swim trunks and a pair of flip flops.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up in front of Katie’s new house.  A year earlier Simon had moved back to town and they had reconnected much to the disappointment of Chris.  A few months after Simon had returned to Oakdale they were engaged and a few months after that they were married and expecting a baby.  Knowing that they would need the extra space they had bought a lovely four bedroom house with a pool and Katie had been looking forward to Jacob’s birthday so that she could throw her first pool party.

Out back Katie had gone all out with the decorating and there were already a few kids in the pool.  Luke could see Ethan and Natalie splashing around in the shallow end so he scanned the rest of the yard for his mother who he spotted talking to Margo by the gift table.  Luke started to head in that direction until he realized that Reid hadn’t moved.  Grabbing Reid’s hand Luke drug him across the yard over to his mother.  Even after two years together Reid and Lily still had a bit of a strained relationship.

“Hey mom, Margo.”  Luke said as he walked up setting their gift on table with the others. 

“Luke, baby.  I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”  She said pulling him into a hug.

“Yeah, Sorry.  I’ve been really busy with the foundation lately.” Reid smiled at Luke as he caught up with Margo.  Luke had been busy with the foundation but that wasn’t the whole truth.  The truth was that they had been busy with each other.  Luke and Reid seemed to have this insatiable need for each other that hadn’t faded in the slightest over the past couple of years.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her son shaking her head.  “You are never too busy to come visit your mother!”

An hour later the party was in full swing.  Everyone had arrived and the pool was full of kids and adults as well.  “Come on Reid, please.”  Luke had been trying to convince Reid to get in the pool with him but it wasn’t until Luke had pulled his shirt over his head that Reid felt like giving in.  The thought of so much bare flesh, flushed from the sun, and dripping with water was making him react in a way that was highly inappropriate for a three year olds birthday party. 

Luke dove into the pool gliding through the water like a fish.  When he broke through the surface the sun reflected off of the water that ran down his body making him glitter like one of those stupid vampires from Twilight.  This is what changed Reid’s mind.  Taking his shirt off he tossed it aside slipping gently into the pool.  Luke smiled sweetly and swam towards him before leaning into to give him a soft kiss on the lips.  Reid let his eyes linger shut for a few seconds and while he did Luke pulled back and splashed him in his face. 

Reid sputtered eyes snapping open to glare at Luke.  “Oh, you are going to regret that!” Luke just laughed at him before swimming away.

“Bring it on old man!”  Reid glared even harder now at the back of Luke’s head before swimming after him.

“You really are asking for it aren’t you?”

“Is it wrong that this is turning me on?” Katie asked as she watched the two shirtless men with water running down their hot tanned chests and backs.  When neither woman responded she looked over at them to see Margo and Ally gaping at Luke and Reid as well clearly just as affected.  “Guess not.” She laughed. 

The three of them watched as Reid moved Luke up against the wall of the pool and proceeded to kiss him again longer and deeper this time.  They didn’t even notice Simon walk up to them until he was speaking.  “As hot as this little show is, and yes even I can admit it is rather hot…Don’t you think that someone should break this up?”  The women looked at him as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.  “Seriously ladies, this is a kids party…”

Finally Katie was snapped out of her near porn like daze and walked over to the edge of the pool where Luke and Reid were.  “Ahem.”  She cleared her throat but it went unnoticed.  “Ahem!!”  Still she got no response.  Leaning down she smacked Reid upside the head and had to bite back a laugh when he broke away from Luke to glare at her.  “As much as I hate to break up this little spectacle this is a children’s party.”  Luke’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson almost instantly as he squirmed out of Reid’s grip.

“We’re so sorry Katie.” Reid snorted.

“Speak for yourself.”  Katie shot him a look before walking away.

“Oh my god, that was so embarrassing.”  Reid shrugged his shoulders all of sudden looking very bored.

“Maybe we should head out early to avoid any more embarrassment.”  Reid said hopefully.

“Nice try Reid.  We have to stay for the presents and cake.”  Reid’s face lit up at the mention of cake.

“Cake is good!”

A while later everyone was gathered around Jacob singing Happy Birthday before watching him attempt to blow out his candles.  When Reid was on his third piece of cake Luke excused himself to go inside and use the bathroom.  Reid watched him walk away before shoving the last bite of cake into his mouth and following him.  He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then ducked into the house and headed towards the bathroom.  Reid waited just outside the door and when he saw it start to open he reached out and pushed Luke back inside before going in as well and shutting the door behind them. 

Reid pinned Luke to the door reaching behind him to lock it and then kissed his way down his still bare chest.  He made his way down past his belly button and stopped at the top of Luke’s swim trunks running his tongue along the edge.  “Reid…”  Reid quickly untied the string and let the trunks fall to the floor in a puddle around Luke’s ankles.  He didn’t even hesitate before taking Luke all the way into his mouth, lips wrapped tightly around his cock, cheeks sucked in as far as they would go.  He moved up and down at such a pace that he knew his jaw would probably be sore later but he really didn’t care.  “Reid…” Luke’s hands were behind him frantically searching for anything to grab onto.  “Reid, we can’t do this here.  There are people.  Our family and friends are right outside.”

Reid pulled off of him. “Exactly, Luke.  They are outside and we are in here.  No spectators.  No interruptions.”  Luke sighed letting his head rest against the door and Reid took that as a sign of resignation and continued his earlier ministrations.  When he could feel that Luke was close he brought a hand up to grip at the base of his cock. 

“Reid, please!”

“Please what?” Reid smiled as he continued to move up and down.

“Please, I need to come.”  Luke’s fingers ran through Reid’s hair and gripped at the base of his neck pushing him deeper.

“Beg.”  Luke looked down at him then and Reid could see so many emotions.  Frustration.  Lust.  Love.

“Please Reid!”  The hand in Reid’s hair gripped tighter.  “Please let me come.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Splashing me.”  Luke’s eyes narrowed for a second but then he was laughing.

“Yes.  Yes.  Yes! Now please let me come!”  Reid let go of Luke’s cock and stood up.  He moved Luke over the counter and bent him over before untying the string on his own trunks and letting them drop to the floor.  Spitting on is hand he coated himself before pushing all the way into Luke without a second thought.  Luke gripped the edge of the counter and Reid could see his eyes squeezed shut in the mirror.  He knew that it had probably hurt Luke and felt a little bad until Luke pushed back against him trying to take him in deeper.

A second later there was a knock on the door.  “Hello!  Luke, are you in there?”  Luke stood up instantly eyes bulging.

“Shit!  It’s my mom.”  Moving as fast as they could they cleaned themselves up and got their trunks back on before taking one more look around the bathroom to make sure everything was in order.

“Luke!  Ethan needs to use the bathroom.”  Lily was just about to knock again when the door flew open and there stood Luke face bright red.  She was about to ask what had been taking him so long when she noticed Reid behind him.  Her eyes went wide as she began to put it all together in her head.

“Sorry mom.”  Reid laughed following Luke out of the bathroom.  Once Lily and Ethan had gone inside and shut the door Luke smacked read in the arm.  “It’s not funny you jerk.  Let’s go.  I think I have had enough embarrassment for one day.”  Luke headed towards the door not even caring that he was leaving without their shirts.

Reid just laughed some more as he followed Luke to the car.  “But I thought we had to stay for presents?”


End file.
